Dream Of Silence
by Al'vere
Summary: Helios and Usagi are married and all seems fine in Crystal Tokyo. But are they happily married? Is the sun and moon really meant to be? HeliosHotaru


To all who was disappointed at me for not being able to finish the story "All I ever Wanted"(due to the fact that my dad deleted my last chapters)

Helios/Hotaru

(More of this pairing to the people!)

* * *

_**Dream of Silence**_

* * *

The night is the time for dreams. And as we dream, we dream of many things. We can dream of pain, pleasure, hate and love… Bad or good dreams… It is something we cannot be without. And dreaming was exactly what everyone did in Crystal Tokyo this night. Yet, the one, the guardian of dreams, could not sleep.

To some, he would be considered the luckiest man in the world. He, the sun, was holding one of the most beautiful girls on the earth. The moon. Her pink hair shined in the moonlight rays, and her gorgeous face was peaceful. Her smooth skin was like a delicate peach, and her body was perfect.

But he was not happy. His sad eyes were gazing over the queen, out of the window into the very soul of the stars. The gold in his eyes darkened, and he sat up. The satin glided of his delicate body. He got of the bed and put on his silken night robe and headed out into the hall. He looked around, and finally found what he was seeking. He opened the door to the room and closed it. It was pitch-black.

A light smile played on his lips. Yes, the mere colour made him happy. For it was her colour after all. The firefly. Oh, had he not felt for her ever since he first saw her. She was his opposite, he was white and she was black. She had haunted his mind, and he longed for her. Not Usagi. He wanted Hotaru. Nonetheless, fate was cruel. He had been matched with the moon, for it had always been said that the moon loved the sun and the sun loved the moon.

A moan was heard and he moved closer to the queen sized bed. His skin was tingling, for her presence was strong. She had always been more powerful than Usagi, and her presence ever so hypnotising. Why, why had he been set up with Usagi? The maiden he did not really want. She had been only a comfort for the real thing. She was only an alternative. But he could not take it anymore.

He could se now. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he moved even closer. Her petite form was incredible. No one could ever believe that such a fragile being could possess such powers. He stopped. Did she feel the same? Were the glances they shared of same meaning? Had she longed for his touches to? He hesitated and his mind was swirling. He could not bare it anymore. He lied down on her bed, next to her and closed his eyes.

He was standing in the saturnian castle. He smiled. She remembered the past. He could hear voices and music. Helios wandered down the castle towards the great hall were the sound came from. The black and grey marble gleamed beautifully, and he could feel the power radiating from them. Her power, the silence. His now white robes floated around him as it always did in the land of dreams, but he did not notice this.

The door glided up for him and he stopped. This was not just a dream of memories. The people didn't notice him, they continued to chat and dance. He tried to sense her presence. It was very hard, but she was not in the room. He continued his journey and walked thru the crowd and walked out into a deserted hall. Soft tones reached his ears and he walked calmly towards the sound.

Helios had visited her dreams many times, but always in the dark. He hid and observed her every move, until he was forced to leave. But never had he dared to revel himself to her. The music he could hear came from a golden harp. Yes, she had played it in the past, and it seemed that the art of music never had been forgotten. He opened the door, and there she was. Hotaru was sitting near the window, looking out as she played the humongous instrument. Her fingers gracefully glided over the strings, dancing a complicated yet simple dance. Her violet dress spread out over the floor, which made her look like a goddess.

The sun admired the beautiful firefly that played in the wind. Mesmerized, both into different things, time seemed to fly and at the same time be still. And then, he left. As he opened his eyes and got up from the bed, he felt a pang of fear. The night neared it's end, and he was not were he was supposed to be. He sprinted out and back into his wifes room. She was still asleep, and the suns first rays made her skin glow.

He took of his black robe and laid down on the bed, staring into nothingness. And so, night after night, he left his wifes bed and slept with the one he loved. He slept beside Hotaru and visited her dreams. No one knew, except the sun himself. His days seemed to brighten up, and he felt a slight happiness inside. And so, it happened that the queen was having a ball for her friend, the senshi of Mars.

Usagi and Helios were having a private lunch before the big evening. She glanced at him, wondering what was on his mind.

"Is there something special dear? You have been happier than usual these last days."

He blinked and shaked his head and forced a fake smile.

"You think? No, there isn't anything. Everything is as it should."

His eyes seemed to reflect sadness for a moment but were quickly hid from her wondering red eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure? I'm beginning to get worried."

He laughed lightly and tried to smile even more. His heart was pounding like a hammer, so hard that it hurt.

"No need to be worried. Nothing's wrong."

He ate some more, and felt her gaze for a moment before she returned to her own meal. He almost sighed in relief. What was he to do? He could not keep this up for much longer. After the meal, they both headed off to change. As usual, the queen would take at least one hour to fix herself up despite that she didn't need it. They parted and Helios found the corridor deserted.

He dragged his hand thru his hair and sighed. He stopped and glanced at himself in the silver mirror that was the only ornament in the corridor. It was huge. He stood there, looking at every little detail reflected in the mirror. His eyes abruptly widened. She was standing behind him. He slowly turned around. Hotarus fierce violet eyes stared into his.

For a moment, he was lost in her beautiful orbs. Then, she bowed. She was wearing a simple black dress but to him it didn't matter. She was still beautiful as ever.

"My king."

Her tone was soft. He shivered. Then he reached out and lifted her chin up. His senses exploded and his hand was tingling. He almost felt dizzy. His heart beat hard in his chest and he felt warm, so warm. She gasped and seemed to shiver under his touch. He did his best to speak.

"Don't ever bow to me. I'm not worthy your attention."

She gently put her hand over his. She whispered.

"But you are."

The sound of steps made them brake away from each other. They both hurried towards their rooms. Helios felt weak and barely could get into his room. He fell down on the floor and gasped for air. As he tried to dress himself up later, he had trouble with his silver buttons. Did she feel the same way he did? He didn't turn as the door opened behind him, for he already knew who it was.

Her gaze bore into his back and he began to sweat slightly but tried to cool down. Usagi finally walked up to him. As she moved he could clearly hear the fabric from her dress, and in his ears it sounded like a thunder on its way to break out. She kissed him on the check. The kiss felt like someone had stung him and he did his best to not flinch. He managed to smile.

"Shall we?"

They walked out and as they entered the party, the never ending ceremony began. Helios sighed as they slowly walked down the giant stairs, being introduced. The royal couple took their seats at the head table. Usagi held a speech for Rei and the food was brought in. The sun glanced at the firefly, whose beauty by far over shaded the moon. She was the one, destruction and rebirth, death and life. She was the one he loved.

She had done nothing with her hair, and she wore no jewellery. Even the dress was simple, yet it was elegant. She had chosen a blood red colour, that was almost pitch black. Helios felt someone stare at him, and turned. Minakos sparkling blue eyes bore into his. He looked down and tried to eat, but only managed a couple of bites.

The meal was over, and the music started. The people flowed out onto the floor and began to dance. Usagi dragged him over and they danced. He was so lost in thought that he almost jumped when the goddess of love spoke to him.

"You love her, don't you?"

He blinked and found that he now was dancing with Minako. She saw the surprise in his face and laughed.

"You are that madly in love with her! And you didn't even notice when Usagi and I switched. Why don't you tell Hotaru how you feel?"

They twirled and Helios caught a glimpse of Hotaru. She was dancing with some lord from Pluto. Jealousy raged inside of him.

"I… don't know."

He didn't deny it, for he knew that she had seen the obvious. She was the goddess of love after all. Minako followed his gaze and smiled.

"Why don't you at least ask her for a dance then?"

He nodded and let go. Hotaru caught his gaze as he headed over to her. She thanked the lord and met him. Their bodies locked and the glided around. The sun was warm, and the firefly happy. They danced and they danced. They were one, they were together. Suddenly, Hotaru broke away. Helios gasped as he saw the sadness in her eyes. She walked away.

His mind went blank. His heart beated, and the sound grew louder and louder. Pink hair covered his view.

"Care to dance with your lovely wife?"

He stared at her. He felt sick, and the world spinned. Then suddenly, something inside of him burst. He ran. He ran past her and thru the crowd. The sun flew, around and everywhere, to find his beloved little firefly. And just when Helios had given up all his hope, he found her. She was standing on the balcony, looking at the moon. Helios gasped. The time had gone by so quickly, and it already was evening.

She didn't turn. He slowly walked up beside her and also stared at the moon. They stood there for awhile. Then, he broke the silence.

"I love you."

She turned, and her eyes were wide. He turned to her also, and smiled. Tears were running down his face.

"I love you Hotaru. I have loved you since I first meet you, I just didn't realise it. Every night have I watched over you in your sleep, and longed to be with you. You are so beautiful. I want to be with you for all eternity."

A tear ran down her face, and she smiled a small smile.

"I love you too."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. And so, the guardian of dreams, finally became whole again. The moonlight shivered, and behind a curtain, the queen had seen it all. She fell to the ground and cried, and cried and cried.

¤

The goddess of love suddenly smiled and laughed with happiness. She looked out of the window at the moon, over all the people. Rei stared at her friend whom she had been talking with.

"What are you laughing at?"

She looked at Rei and smiled mysteriously as only the goddess of love can.

"Something beautiful just happened. Something I have waited for a long time. Care for a drink?"

Rei shaked her head and they both headed over to take a drink.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *


End file.
